Justicialist Party (Jakania)
Blue |Seats1 Title = Senate |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Grand National Assembly |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Local councillors |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Jakania |political parties = Political parties in Jakania |elections = Elections in Jakania |party_logo = }} The Justicialist Party (AP) was a nationalist political party in Jakania. The party was established in 4258 by then-President İsmet Bölükbaşı, as a continuation of the former Republican People's Party (CHP). From its foundation until 4276, the party was known as the Nationalist Movement Party. Like its predecessor, the AP was traditionally a staunch advocate of secularism and nationalism, though it was widely seen as more conservative than the former; opposition to illegal immigration and support for capital punishment were among the MHP's key issues. Its economic positions, meanwhile, remained largely statist and social democratic, very much like those of the former CHP. In 4276, the party adopted corporatism as its official doctrine. The leader of the AP was traditionally referred to by the party faithful as "başbuğ" (meaning "chief"), a tradition originating with the historical CHP leader (4172–89) Alparslan Sezer, who was frequently addressed as such by his more hardline supporters. The party was officially dissolved on 3 November 4290, after having governed the country continuously for 28 years, amidst financial troubles, corruption scandals, and electoral defeats. History Formation and early years The Justicialist Party was established in November 4258, when the leadership of the former Republican People's Party (CHP) under İsmet Bölükbaşı voted to rebrand itself as a more populist and nationalist force. Bölükbaşı remained leader of the new party, after securing the position at the 4258 leadership election. The parliamentary group of the former CHP largely followed Bölükbaşı into the new party, making it the second-largest party in Jakania at the time of its formation. In its first elections, in 4262, the party surged to nearly 29% of the vote, up from the 16% the CHP had achieved four years earlier. Bölükbaşı, who had served as President of Jakania from 4250 to 4262, subsequently formed a coalition government with the National Liberal Party (ULP), securing the position of Prime Minister of Jakania for himself in the process. The party executive voted to withdraw the its membership of the Socialist International in 4263, after having originally inherited it from the CHP, which in turn had held it since 4181. In 4268, high-ranking members of the party speculated that the party might field its own presidential candidate in the 4270 elections, rather than support the National Liberals' candidate, thus effectively breaking the nationalist–ULP pact in place over the past decade. In 4269, Bölükbaşı announced that the party would indeed field its own candidate, and announced his pre-candidacy for president. He was later challenged by Celal Azizoğlu, who had served as his deputy party leader since 4263. The party's Central Committee held a vote in May 4269 to select the party's candidate, with Azizoğlu emerging as the unexpected winner, earning the support of 13 of 25 Central Committee members, against 10 for Bölükbaşı. The latter subsequently announced his resignation as party leader, triggering a leadership election in August 4269, just nine months before the scheduled 4270 general election. In the leadership race, Azizoğlu faced off against Bölükbaşı-loyalist Hüseyin Babacan, and scored a landslide victory. He was sworn in as party leader on 5 September. Bölükbaşı remained prime minister until after the 4270 elections, before stepping down. Azizoğlu period In the 4270 general election, party leader Celal Azizoğlu was elected President of Jakania after having secured a razor-thin majority of the popular vote, with a lead of 0.8% against center-right candidate Bülent Solak of the National Liberal Party. He went on to appoint his party colleague Süleyman Menderes as prime minister of a center-left coalition government. After a single term in office, Azizoğlu was defeated in the 4274 presidential elections, while his party slipped to 106 seats in the Meclis, third place nationally. He subsequently resigned as party leader, and was replaced by Menderes in the 4274 leadership election. The latter continued as Prime Minister in a coalition with the National Liberals until 4277, when the latter joined the opposition ranks in protest over the AP's budget policies. Menderes period Following the departure of the National Liberals from the coalition in 4277, Menderes formed the first-ever single-party AP government. This cabinet rested on a fragily parliamentary foundation; only 106 MPs supported it, with 394 in the opposition. Nevertheless, it was able to survive until the 4278 election, with Menderes ruling by decree and generally circumventing the legislature. In 4276, the party leadership voted to change its name from the previous Nationalist Movement Party, and adopt the current Justicialist Party name. The term "justicialists" (adaletçiler) had in practice been used for party members and supporters since the 4274 campaign, when it was used in a speech by leader Celal Azizoğlu. With the AP–ULP bloc effectively dissolved by the 4278 election, Prime Minister Menderes formed a new coalition with the Ahmadi-conservative Law and Prosperity Party (HRP) and the monarchist-personalist Sofuoğlu Party (SP), which lasted until 4282. In that year's election, the Justicialist Party emerged as the largest part for the first time, allowing Menderes to continue for a fourth term, this time in the form of a diverse coalition with the HRP, SP and the minority rights-focused Kalopian Democratic Party (KDP). This bloc secured re-election in 4286, with Menderes embarking on his fifth consecutive term as Prime Minister of Jakania. The following year, the KDP pulled out of the coalition, with Menderes resigning as Prime Minister. Deputy leader of the AP, Fatma Tayyar, succeeded him in that position, forming a government with the other two remaining coalition parties. In 4288, the HRP went on to leave the government as well, leaving Tayyar's government with a greatly weakened position in parliament. Following the 4290 elections, in which Menderes was defeated in the presidential race, and the AP trailed badly behind a new nationalist grouping despite net seat gains, the party collapsed, and was formally dissolved on 3 November 4290, the 133rd anniversary of the founding of its predecessor, the Republican People's Party. Election results Presidential elections Lower house elections Upper house elections Local elections Prominent members Party leaders Party deputy leaders *Hüseyin Babacan (4258 — 4263) *Mesut Özdemir (4263 — 4269) *Mehmet Ali Yılmaz (4269 — 4274) *Fatma Tayyar (4274 — 4290) Prime Ministers of Jakania *Hatice Katırcı (4262) *İsmet Bölükbaşı (4262 — 4270) *Süleyman Menderes (4270 — 4287) *Fatma Tayyar (4287 — 4290) Presidents of Jakania *İsmet Bölükbaşı (4250 — 4262) *Celal Azizoğlu (4270 — 4274) *Çelik Mataracı (4278 — 4282) Justicialist-led cabinets *Cabinet Katırcı (4262) with ULP *Cabinet Bölükbaşı (4262 — 4270) with ULP *Cabinet Menderes I (4270) with SP and ALTERNATİF *Cabinet Menderes II (4270 — 4277) with SP *Cabinet Menderes III (4277 — 4278) *Cabinet Menderes IV (4278 — 4282) with HRP and SP *Cabinet Menderes V (4282 — 4287) with HRP, SP and KDP *Cabinet Menderes VI (4287) with HRP and SP *Cabinet Tayyar I (4287 — 4288) with HRP and SP *Cabinet Tayyar II (4288 — 4290) with SP Category:Political parties in Jakania Category:CHP and successor parties Category:Ulusalcılık